All I Want For Christmas is Kendall Knight
by ilovecarlospena93
Summary: Carlos, suddenly being dumped by the man he thought loved him, found himself at a coffee shop and met Kendall Knight, a beautiful, cocky, and VERY blunt man. Could Kendall prove to be the distraction that Carlos needed? SLASH! Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I got this idea while doing to the dishes tonight, and figured it was a good plot line, and that I just HAD to write it! I hope you all love it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, or anything that goes along with it.**

**Warnings: Language, rated M for later chapters, and sadness. **

All I Want For Christmas is Kendall Knight

Everyone knows that, sometimes, life doesn't go as planned, and when it doesn't, it can be a god-awful mess. Pulling up the collar of his black wool pea coat, Carlos Garcia shuttered against the cold New York air, his tears almost freezing on his cheeks.

"Fuck Jett Stetson!" Had become the Latino's mantra. He had given his heart to the bastard, and he had taken it and chewed it up like a rabid dog, not thinking twice about it. He felt like a child's play toy, being opened on Christmas and forgotten by the next day. It had been a whilwind romance, starting in October, and ended on Thanksgiving. Carlos had wanted to wait to have sex. He viewed intamacy as a sacred act performed by two people who were madly in love with eachother. Call him old fashioned, but it was his belief, an admirable one at that. No one had ever questioned him on it. No one had ever tried. Until Jett. He had met Jett at a party, the two hitting it off immediately and went out on their first date the next day. Jett had been a gentleman to say the least, opening every door for Carlos, pulling out his chair at dinner, paid for the meal, and Carlos felt himself falling fast. Those blue eyes pierced through his very soul, warming his heart and caused a never ending smile to play on his lips.

They had had the conversation about sex. Carlos had explained to him that he wanted to wait until they were both ready to take it to the next level. He had warned him that sex equaled commitment, not if's and's or but's. Jett had ferverently agreed with him, and they kissed for hours, just cherishing each other. Carlos was on a natural high from his boyfriend and he felt fearless, like as long as he and Jett were together, anything was possible. But then...

Carlos choked back a sob, fresh tears tracking down his cheeks.

"Why?" Was all he whispered. His feet carried him down Main Street, not knowing where he was going, and not really giving a damn. He looked up at the sky, watching as feather light flakes of snow cascaded down from the vibrantly blue heavens. Had it been any other day, and if he wasn't so damn depressed, he would have stuck his tongue out to catch the flakes. Another strong wind ripped through him, making the tails of his scarf whip across his face. He looked away, shielding himself against the intense onslought of frigid wind, and found himself facing a coffee shop.

"Capresso's" He read out loud. Coffee. Coffee sounded amazing right now! He quickly crossed the concrete, and retreated to the warm interior of the cafe. As soon as he entered, he smoothed down his scarf, and shook the snow out of his hair. He looked around the room, seeing a few fellow students from Hartwick college, either engrosed in a book, laptop or cell phone, sipping at their coffee. The shop was warm and inviting, and he felt an odd sense of peace roll over him. There was nothing like a good cup of coffee to wash away a bad case of the blues.

"Hey, buddy, what can I getcha?" A soft voice invited from over by the counter. Carlos snapped his head to look in that direction, and his breath caught in his throat. There, standing and smiling at him, was perhaps one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen.

"Ugh...What did you say?" Carlos stuttered, knowing full well what he said, he just needed to hear that voice again.

_Get a hold of yourself! You just got dumped! _Carlos screamed at himself inside his head.

"You're new here, aren't ya?" The blonde asked, smirking ever so slightly.

"Yeah. That obvious, am I?" Carlos asked sheepishly, returning the smirk. He walked fully up to the counter, and if it all possible the young man's beauty tripled upon closer expection. He had vibrant green eyes that made Carlos wonder what he ever saw in Jett's blue ones. His hair was swept over his forehead, and had prominant gold highlights with subtle brunette undertones, his body slim but evidently very built under his fitted clothes and apron. His smile was soft and inviting, and made Carlos want to trust him instantly.

"No, I just have this thing where I remember faces and names, and I would _**definitely**_ know if you came into my coffee house before."

_Was he flirting?_

Carlos felt like a fish out of water, not knowing what to say, and briefly forgetting how to breathe.

"I'm Carlos." He said lamely, mentally cursing himself.

"Good to meet you, Carlos, I'm Kendall. So what can I getcha?" Kendall leaned against the counter.

"Ummm. Can you make a hazelnut cappuccino? Biggest you got?"

"Coming right up!" Kendall grabbed a cup and spun around, pumping syrup into the bottom of the styrofoam cup. While packing the grounds, he asked,

"Double shot of espresso? You look like you need a boost, and I don't have anything stronger."

"Sure. But why would you say that?" Carlos shifted uncomfortably on his feet. How could this stranger read him so well?

"You've been crying. Girlfriend troubles?" He shouted over the loud hiss of the steam frothing the milk. Carlos looked around, relieved to see no one was paying attention. He reached up and touched his wet cheeks, then hurridly wiped them dry. He hadn't even realized that he had forgotten to do that before walking in here. Kendall proved to be a distraction like no one else he has ever met.

"Sorry. No, boyrfriend troubles. I just got dumped over a text message this morning." Carlos spoke before he realized what he was saying, spilling his problems to a man het met five minutes ago. Carlos met Kendall's gaze, and if Carlos wasn't mistaken, he saw a hint of giddiness in those mossy green orbs. Was he happy that Carlos was gay?

"What a dick! Pardon my french, but wow! That sucks! Now I'm really sorry I have nothing stronger." Kendall handed him the steaming cup of brew, cinnamon dusted over the froth. Carlos smiled widely and chuckled,

"Don't worry about it, coffee is way better than alcohol and it doesn't make me puke my guts out. This is just fine, Kendall." Carlos brought the cup to his lips, sipping the contents. As soon as the warm liquid hit his tongue, his eyes rolled back, and he groaned loudly.

"Damn. How could he have dumped you? Judging by that moan, I'd take you as explosive under the sheets."

Carlos instantly felt a warm rush in his cheeks, a blush creeping up his neck.

"Sorry dude, I'm anything but shy." Kendall smiled at the blushing boy across from him, but what he didn't expect was to see new tears glistening in those beautiful brown eyes. Carlos looked away, trying to get a grip on his emotions. He refused to cry in front of this man.

"Sorry, ummmm, how much for the coffee?" Carlos reached into his back pocket for his wallet. Kendall held out his hand in refusal.

"On the house, man! I am so sorry if I offened you by that comment, I honestly didn't mean for it to, I just wanted to hear you laugh again. Forgive me?" Kendall pleaded, hoping he didn't hurt the kid.

"Don't worry about it, seriously. I'm just...going through a lot right now. But how much for the coffee, I really want to pay for it."

"No, I refuse to take your money. If for nothing else, consider it a welcome to Capresso's!"

Carlos finally nodded, and put his wallet away, admitting defeat.

"Thanks for the coffee! It is really good, and I will be back. It was great to meet you, Kendall." Carlos stuck his hand out for the blonde to shake.

"Great to meet you too, Carlos, and I will see you around!" Kendall shot the raven haired man a bright smile. Carlos started walking out the door, but stopped when he heard Kendall call after him.

"By the way, when you are ready to talk, I am an awesome listener."

Carlos smiled widely, nodded, and walked back out into the cold that was upstate New York in the winter.

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey there, everyone! I'm back for an update! When I first started writing for FF, I was an everyday updater. Well, I found that that takes #1, the joy out of writing, and #2, it takes the quality out. I noticed when I was updating every day, the quality of what I wrote drastically declined, and there were so many updates, people stopped reviewing. Why review when this writer was obviously on fire to write the story? Well, people of Fan Fiction, reviews do light my fire, and I took a brief hiatus from writing because I felt like I was a horrible author. I would compare myself to writers like Clarry (who is amazing and my favorite author on here) who is getting several hundred reviews, if not more, for each story. I guess what I am asking is, I want to know your thoughts. When I read a story, if I favorite or follow it, I want to let the writer know I love it. I want to let them know my opinion or my overall excitement. I don't want to come off as a snob or anything, but just take a moment. I just wanna know that there are people out there, enjoying what I write. If not, I can't see the purpose of continuing to write for this website. I will NEVER stop writing, I love it far too much, but I just want people to enjoy what I write, and for them to let me know. Thank you so much!**_

_**I write Carlos as a massage therapist, because I am and I have always related to Carlos, and DAMNIT I wanted this to be the way he and Kendall meet again! :D**_

_**A shout out to annabellex2, iluvkenlos (ME TOOO!), amd JandeLove for their lovely reviews! I love you all, and as requested, here is my update!**_

_**I do not own BTR.**_

Even when he was little, everyone told Carlos he was good with his hands. When he wasn't running into walls or crashing through random objects, he could do some amazing things if he put his mind to it. At the tender age of seven years old, he found out, quite by accident, that he had a talent with massage. It started when a older kid at his school had a pounding headache, and Carlos offered to try to help him get rid of it. The eleven year old just smiled at the cheeky little boy, and let him try. In about five minutes, by using a technique he saw on TV, the kid's headache was completely gone. After that, if anyone had a headache they came to Carlos, and he sound found out that he had a talent to get people's achey backs better too. Once the word got out, he literally had a line of people waiting to get a massage every day.

Almost all his life, he knew this was what he was supposed to do, and right out of high school, he started at Hartwick college in New York, as their massage therapy program was highly regarded. Unlike most medical professions, becoming a LMT (Licensed Massage Therapist) only took two years, so Carlos did not have long to wait. Being out of school since May of 2012, he now worked at Able Movement Massage Therapy for Chelsie Conell, a sweet, beautiful middle aged woman with firey red hair, and miracle of all miracles, not a temper to match. He had never seen her lose her cool. It was a small business, just the two of them, but she liked having him there so he could take most of the male patients. She never minded working on guys, she just thought she could avoid some of the complications she had had in the past with guys that got a little too grabby with her. When that happened though, her husband, Brandon, who ran the front desk and paperwork aspect of the business, let them know that that was not accceptable in the least. He was not a dude you wanted to mess with! All in all, Carlos and Chelsie were great business partners, and had a lot of fun with eachother.

One thing they had never spoken of was Carlos' sexual preferences. He knew they wouldn't mind that he was gay, but he also did not want them to feel uncomfortable with him working on all the guy's for fear that he might get too physical with them. He knew they wouldn't think that, but that's just where his mind went.

"Hey, Brandon, who do I have next?" Carlos asked, leaning over the counter,to peek at the scheduling book. Flipping a couple of pages, Brandon answered,

"It's a new patient. Kendall Knight. He's scheduled for an hour, but you have a thirty minute gap before your next patient after him, so if you need to go over an hour, that will be fine."

"Sweet, when will he be here?" Carlos scooted behind the desk to get his lunch bag, and popped the mac' and cheese he brought into the microwave.

"He should be here in like five minutes. Go eat in Chelsie's room, she had to run to Wal Mart quick in between patients. You have about ten minutes." Brandon leaned back in his chair, rubbing his face.

"Looks like you need a nap, dude!" Carlos commented, before gingerly retrieving the steaming tupperware dish from the microwave.

"Ketchup's in the fridge. And yeah, I need a nap." He responded pointing in the direction of the mini fridge. Carlos let out a whoop and got the ketchup, drizzling some on top of his mac' and cheese. Don't knock it until you try it. It's pretty much the most amazing combination of food and condiment EVER!

"You know me too well!" Carlos said taking a happy bite of his meal.

"Go eat in there so I don't have to watch your ugly mug for any longer." Brandon smiled widely, loving to pick on the twenty year old. The Latino just stuck his tongue out at him, made a comment about Brandon only wishing he looked like him, then stashed himself away in Chelsie's empty massage room. Plopping down in the chair, he set his feet up on the table, and enjoyed his food.

He felt better than he had in while. Being dumped by Jett was the hardest thing he had ever been through, but after Carlos found out that a quick romp was all the douche bag was after, he knew that it was nothing he had done. Jett got what he wanted, and his need for Carlos was terminated.

"Idiot." Carlos mumbled through a mouth full of food.

But he was in a better place, even for being only a few weeks ago. Carlos was never one to hold a grudge or stay mad. It wasn't his nature. Every time he chose to frown instead of smile, he felt it took five minutes of his life span. When he was old, he was going to be proud of his crow's feet by his eyes, because he would know that he earned those, and he would rather be happy and wrinkely, than be a miserable old coot with perfect skin.

Brandon poked his head in, "He's here. He just got done filling out his paperwork, I'm going to put him in your room."

"Thanks man!" Carlos said, taking his last bite of lunch, and took the paperwork Brandon had in his hand. He just stared at the name, and wondered if it was the same Kendall... No, it couldn't be! This kid was only nineteen. Capresso Kendall had to be older than that!

After making a quick detoure into the bathroom to rinse with some listerine so his breath didn't smell like ketchup and cheese for his new patient, Carlos knocked on the door to his room, and walked in.

"Hey Kendall, I'm Car..."

"CARLOS!" The blonde screeched, hopping off the table to hug Carlos. He hugged him back, not believeing that this was really happening.

_HOLY FUCK IT'S THE SAME KENDALL! Damn he feels good... _

"Wow, I was wondering if you were the same Kendall I met!"

"I was wondering if you were the same Carlos! I really didn't think so, but this is a pleasant surprise!" Kendall said, clapping the shorter boy on the shoulder. Carlos smiled up at him,

"I didn't think it was you, because it says here that you are nineteen? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty young! Especially to own my own coffee shop. My parents have helped me with the business and they gave me the money to start out, but yeah. I'm pretty succesful for my age." Kendall shoved his hands into his back pockets, and smirked.

"I guess maybe. Do you go to college?"

"No, not right now. Maybe down the road. So...I am new to this whole massage deal. What should I expect?" Kendall asked, looking a little nervous.

"Well, the only clients I have ever had trouble with are either super shy, self concious, or were really ansty about someone they don't know getting into their personal bubble. Are you any of the above?"

"No."

"Then you should expect to feel pretty freaking amazing in a little bit. Any areas I should focus on?" Carlos hopped up on the table, and patted next to him for Kendall to take a seat.

"Umm, well, my upper back is super tight, and my calves and feet kill from being on them all day at work."

"Alrighty, back, calves and feet. Sounds good. So here is the deal, I will definitely work on those a good deal, but I am also going to make the rest of your body feel really loose and limber. Like, I will work on your neck, shoulders, hands, stuff like that." Carlos explained.

"So you are going to make me feel good? Careful, Doctor Carlos, that could be taken the wrong way!" Kendall waggled his thick eyebrows, and huge smile on his face to show he was kidding. Carlos playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"Only if you let your mind go there, you perv! Now, I am going to go out for a minute or two while you undress." Carlos hopped off the table and headed for the door.

"Wait, Carlos..." Kendall called out. He nervously drummed his fingers on the table.

"What's up?"

"So I have to be..._naked _naked?"

Carlos let out a heart felt laugh, honestly amused by his utter cuteness.

"Most people keep their underwear on. Do what you are comfortable with. When you are done, just cover up with that sheet, and I'll be right in. Don't be shy, Knight. I don't bite. Unless you want me to." Before Kendall could respond, Carlos shut the door.

"Damn flirt!" Kendall mumbled, slipping his shirt, socks, and pants off. He stood there, looking at his boxers, contemplating if he was comfortable enough to completely strip for this boy he had only seen once before. He wasn't going to lie, he had a major crush on this guy since the second they met, but what if his body reacted to having Carlos' hands all over him? Shrugging his shoulders, he slid out of them, seens how he would be lying on his stomach. Carlos wouldn't see his boner from there.

He crawled up on the table and covered himself with the sheet just as he heard the knock on the door, and a muffled, "You ready for me, Kendall?"

"Come on in!" Kendall yelled from the table. The door opened, Carlos walking in, buckeling a belt of some kind around his waist.

"Dude are you wearing a fanny pack? Because if you are, I don't care that I'm fuckin' naked as a jay bird, I will get up and walk out of here!" Kendall teased.

"Dude. This is my Batman utility belt. 'Cause I'm Batman!" They both cracked up laughing, setting Kendall a little more at ease.

"If had only known my massage therapist was Batman, I woulda wore my Robin costume."

"If you seriously have a Robin costume,_ I _will walk outta here!" Carlos joked, reaching down to pump some lotion into his hands.

"What Carlos? A man in tights doesn't get you up? Not even a little?"

"Put your perverted head in the damn rest, Kendall, and let's get this show on the road." Kendall snickered, but complied to Carlos' demand. Carlos walked over and slipped the sheet down so that his full back was exposed.

_Whoa. He really did strip. Damn this dude is hot as fuck. He definitely works out._

Placing his thumbs on either side of the top of Kendall's spine, Carlos applied soft pressure and travled down the expanse of his back, earning a throaty, and extremely sexy, moan from Kendall. He could already feel his muscles completely relax and turn to putty.

"Damn, Carlos. You have magic fingers."

"Mmm, that's what he said." Carlos said before he could catch himself.

"Flirty. I like that. Keep it up." The blonde mumbled.

"Sorry, Kendall, I don't do happy endings." Carlos joked, applying more lotion to his client's back.

"That is too bad. Maybe one day you will break that rule. I will have to come a lot, so I can test that."

There was complete silence. Carlos knew, even if they had only met twice, that Kendall had a lot of pull with him. He knew that he could get him to do things that he would never fathom of doing. It scared the hell out of him. Not only did he have this beautiful creature at his fingertips in all his naked and ripped out glory, but now he got him thinking about giving him a blow job. He felt his cock twitch in his pants. This was so not good.

"So." Kendall said suddenly, jarring Carlos from his thoughts, "I am super relaxed because of this amazing job you are doing, and I really want to hear a story. What happened with your boyfriend?"

Carlos froze.

"M-my boyfriend? What do you wanna know?"

"I wanna know about the dick. What was he like?"

Carlos felt himself relax, and truth be told, he really wanted to talk about this with someone.

"His name was Jett. He literally was amazing... the perfect gentleman. We met at a mutual friend's party, and he asked me out. He was my first real boyfriend. I really shouldn't be talking about my life with you...You are a client." Carlos started to feel uneasy about maybe crossing a line. What he had to tell was not easy.

"Los, don't worry about it. Think of me as your barber. Don't you tell your barber everything?"

Carlos chuckled, pressing into a knot in Kendall's upper back.

"If you're sure. Well, Jett and I went out for while, did the stuff boyfriend's do. We made out a lot, we went out on a lot of dates, but pretty soon, he wanted to go further than just kissing. I told him that I wanted to wait for intimacy until we were both sure that we were in it for the long hull. He told me he completely understood, and that he could wait for me. About a week later, we went to a sport's bar to watch a football game, and I got a little buzzed. He didn't want me to drive home, so he said I could stay the night at his apartment, that he would take the couch. I believed him. When we got back, he gave me a couple more drinks, and I got completely smashed. We had sex. He used me Kendall. He took advantage of me. I woke up the next morning in my own bed, naked, sore as hell, and a text on my phone saying, 'We're through. Thanks for the fuck.' That's it." Carlos started to tear up by the end of it, all the memories and the feelings coming back like a tidal wave. More like a tsunami.

"Oh my god, Carlos. I'm so sorry." Kendall didn't know what to say, he just knew that his heart ached for his new friend.

"You know what the worst part is? That I got my virginity taken away from me, and I don't remember a god damn minute of it! The only reason I know we had sex is because of that stupid text, and that my ass felt like someone drove a bulldozer up it!" Kendall sat up so fast, the sheet slid off of him, but he didn't care. He just wanted to hug Carlos.

_This is so wrong!_ Carlos thought, as he sobbed into Kendall's bare shoulder, his arms clamped around his small waist. He couldn't bring himself to do anything about it, because those hands that were rubbing his back and running fingers through his hair, felt so damn good, he never wanted it to stop.

"Carlos, what that bastard did was wrong, and he will burn in hell for it. Take comfort in that." Carlos leaned back, his eyes red and puffy, his lip still trembling, but a smile was on his face. Kendall couldn't help that his eyes flickered down to Carlos' soft, full lips, imagining what it would be like to kiss them. Carlos' hand came up to rest on the side of Kendall's face, and before either one of them knew what was happening, their lips crashed together in a violently passionate kiss, that left them both breathless...

_**A/N OHHH! BIG CLIFFHANGER GUY! Sorry, you all must hate me now! :D I love you all, and I will update soon, let me know what you think! REVIEWWWW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Ok, so this is long overdue. I am sorry, I have been busy and sick. *COUGH COUGH* But, I figured you all needed an update!**_

_**I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed on the last chapter, I was very pleased! Keep it up!**_

_**I do not own BTR**_

* * *

Carlos flew back.

What the hell had he done?

What the hell was he thinking?

"Carlos, don't..."

"Kendall, oh my god, I am so sorry! God, I am such an ass! I didn't mean to, you just were standing there and you are so gorgeous, and I just couldn't help myself, and..."

Kendall grabbed on to Carlos' quivering hands, squeezing them tightly.

"Dude, calm down! I'm not mad, hell, I am freaking walking on clouds right now. You have no idea how badly I wanted to do that since the moment we met."

"This is wrong!" Carlos insisted, shaking his head violently, backing away from the tall blonde, "This is so fucked up, I can't do that shit! I can't just attack clients! I gotta go." Carlos grabbed onto the door knob, but he did not even manage to turn it before he felt hands gripping his waist, and soft lips caressing his ear.

"Don't go. Please."

Carlos felt his shoulders relax a bit, unconciously leaning into Kendall's touch.

"I'm so sorry." Carlos whispered, his whole body shaking.

"Don't be sorry. That was the best kiss I have ever had in my life. Please, just don't go." Kendall moved his lips down, placing soft kisses to the Latino's neck, making goosebumps appear on the tan skin. Kendall smiled ardently against the boy's neck.

"You are so beautiful."

He felt Carlos go rigid again.

"Ok, Kendall, it looks like your hour is up. Why don't you get dressed, and meet me back out at the front desk area." Carlos wiggled out of Kendall's embrace, opening the door.

"Carlos, please, can't we just talk about this?" Kendall pleaded, reaching out to touch him again, but Carlos stepped back, smiling a bright, but very fake, smile.

"It was great to see you again, Kendall! I am sure we will see eachother around town. Brandon will answer any questions you have. Have a great day." And with that, he was gone...

* * *

Kendall just stood there, stunned and confused as hell. One minute, he was getting this amazing massage, the next he was being kissed with a passion he had never experienced, and before he could even start to think straight, he watched the Latino go from freaked out, to calm, before an emotional wall was built in Carlos' eyes. Then he was gone. Like it had never happened. Kendall had never witnessed anyone shut down so completely so fast.

"DAMN IT!" Kendall yelled, feeling anger roll like fire through his veins, as his fist connected with the wall. Instantly, pain diffused through his hand, its tendrils winding its way up his arm, more than likely ruining everything Carlos had done to relax his muscles. He did not care, nor did he feel the pain, the only thing he felt was the intense ache to be near Carlos again.

All he knew was that if Jett Stetson thought he could get off scott free from hurting Carlos so deeply, he had another thing coming.

He retrieved his clothes, dreading the walk out to the waiting room and seeing Carlos, his lucious brown eyes filled with regret and hurt. Steeling his nerves, Kendall opened the door, and walked out to find Brandon alone behind the desk, typing away on his laptop. He looked up, passing Kendall a smile,

"Hey there, how was it?"

Kendall forced a smile onto his face and enthusiam in his voice,

"It was really awesome! I feel so much better now!" _Lie. _

"Great! Carlos is a great kid. He is really new to the business but his technique is spot on." Brandon laced his hands behind his head, leaning back in his computer chair.

"Yeah, I met him once before this, actually, and he really is a good guy. I could see us becoming good friends." Kendall stuffed his hands in the back pockets of his jeans, scuffing the toe of one of his Vans against the carpeted floor. He really just wanted to talk to Carlos, not Brandon.

"Is he still around?" Kendall asked, scanning the small room again, even though the probability that he was hiding squished in a corner were highly unlikely.

"No," Brandon replied, "He went home for a little bit in between patients. Do you want me to give him a message?"

"No, that's alright. I just wanted to ask him when he wanted me to come back?"

"That is completely up to you." Brandon opened the scheduler, looking expectantly at him.

"...Tomorrow." Kendall said emphatically, refusing to let Carlos run from him. The longer he waited, the more distance Carlos would put between them.

"Ok. Tomorrow. He has a half hour gap at 11:30."

"I'll take it." Kendall reached for his wallet, "How much for today?"

"Nothing. Carlos insisted that this one was complimentary."

Kendall smiled. He was never one to back down from a challenge, this time being no different. Carlos was going down!

* * *

"Litos, you need to chill out! Don't make me break out the tequila!" Logan watched as his friend paced around their shared apartment, mumbling incoharently to himself.

"Fuck you, Logan! Drinking is what got me in trouble in the first place." Carlos snapped at his friend.

"Easy, buddy, you're letting Jett win by letting him get to you. He is a bastard who doesn't deserve a bit of your attention. Now tell me about what happened with this Kendall?" Logan sat on the couch, tucking his legs underneath himself.

"It was the same Kendall from the coffee shop. He came in for a massage. It started out really good, and we were flirting a little, but then he got me talking about why I was so sad when I came into his shop that day. Dude, I started to cry. So he got up, ass naked, and hugged me, and damn it felt good. For once I felt safe again. I let go, and he just looked at me, and those damn emerald eyes. Before my brain kicked in, my heart took control and I kissed him. Like really kissed him."

"Tongue?" Logan asked from across the room.

"Lots of it. I finally realized what was happening, and I just flipped out. He came up behind me, right before I walked out, and asked for me to stay. His hands were on waist, and his lips...god those lips. He was whispering in my ear, then he started to kiss my neck. I finally calmed down, then he told me I was beautiful. I just shut down, Logie." Carlos stopped in front of his brunette friend, mentally begging him to tell him what to do, or magically make it better.

"Why did you shut down?" Was all he asked.

"Because that was the first thing that Jett told me when we met. I'm just scared as hell that Kendall is another Jett." Carlos sat down beside Logan.

"I don't think it is possible that there are _two _pricks like Jett in this small town. C'mere." Logan pulled him under his arm, Carlos snuggling into his side. They had been best friends since childhood, their mothers being inseparable, so it was destined that they would be too. Carlos had always been really bubbly, open minded, and incredibly outgoing and rambuctious. Basically, he was the energizer bunny in Latino form. Logan, on the other hand, was pretty shy, a certifiable genius, and liked to keep to himself and read. Carlos was good for Logan, and Logan was good for Carlos. One uprooted, the other grounded. A very harmonious friendship. The only thing they had in common was that they were both gay.

"I don't know if I can face him again, Logan. The feelings I feel when I am around him...They scare the shit out of me."

"You can't run away forever. You can't let Jett control you either. Give it a little bit, then see if you want to give it a try with him. If you still feel the same connection with him, go out on a date."

After a few more minutes of conversation, Carlos had to head back to the office for his next appointment. Flipping through the appointment book to see what his schedule was for the next few days, his heart suddenly dropped. Whipping out his cell phone, he shot a text to Logan.

_Plan not going well. He has an appt. tomorrow. What do I do? Help me, buddy!_

_**A/N: Silly Carlos! I hope he realizes soon that Kendall is worth running to, not away from. Please review, kind readers! I love you all!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Oh, tonight is such a good night! Me snuggled up in bed with my laptop, typing away on my most recent story, only 16 more days till Christmas! I LOVE CHRISTMAS! I love the time with family, friends, the festivities and egg nog! My mom makes the BEST homemade egg nog ever! YUM!**_

_**So, what are you all thinking of this story? Do you all like? I have been getting some awesome responses, and I just love them! Thank you all sooooo much! I had a really cool experience, where one of my readers actually knew of some of the places I was writing about, like Hartwick College, and Capresso's, the coffee shop I have Kendall working at. It has been so much fun talking to her about my little hometown, sharing the places we love to go. Who knew? :D**_

_**Ok, soooooo.. Shout out to anatjej- I am her beta, (check out her Kames story "Give Me Back the Years" it is soooooo good! I'm so proud of her for it!) and in our latest PM, she gave me the idea for this next chapter! Show her some love, y'all!**_

_**I do not own BTR!**_

By the next morning, Carlos was a certified wreck. He got little to no sleep the previous night, spending most of the hours he lied awake staring, with blood-shot eyes, at a picture of Jett on his cellphone. If Logan knew what he was doing he would have flipped. Logan hated Jett with a burning passion, even before what he did to Carlos. Logan never had a good feeling about him, and Carlos had always chastised him for it, telling him he just hated not being the center of attention in Carlos' life anymore, but it turned out, like always, Logan's intuition was indeed correct. Jett was just as shady and devious as the genius had originally predicted.

But Jett wasn't the reason Carlos couldn't find sleep. Kendall Knight. God, even the name surfaced so many conflicting emotions in Carlos. We didn't want him, yet somehow, he deeply yearned for the man's love, like he needed him. Carlos scoffed at the idea. He didn't need anyone! He was perfectly capable of handling himself. He grew up being a wild child of sorts, not in the rebellious sense, but the bouncing off a wall, constantly on a mountain dew high even though not a drop of the green beverage was in his system, sense. In fact, caffeine of any kind was a strict no-no in Carlos' childhood and teen years. After graduating, he leveled out, becoming quite mature, but still had the underlying tendency to just screw it and revert back to his younger years. Logan was the only one to ever witness those rare occasions, but Carlos knew that even though his best friend didn't directly admit to it, he liked seeing the old Carlos come out every once in a while. Those trips to yester-years were precious, and few and far between.

Carlos stood, leaning against the kitchen counter, staring into his coffee cup. Damn, why did everything have to remind him of Kendall now? He sees a blonde-Kendall. He drinks coffee-Kendall. He gives a massage-he thinks about how it was to massage Kendall. The boy was driving him nuts! He knew he needed to face this issue, once and for all, or the thought of Kendall would haunt him for all eternity.

He squeezed his eyes shut, and chugged his coffee down...it wouldn't have gotten drank any other way. He would have just stared at it until he was late for work, and dog tired from no caffeine in his system. Stepping into the living room, he waved at Logan who was engrossed in a medical textbook, studying to be a doctor. For as long as either one of them can remember, there was nothing else Logan ever wanted to do when he grew up.

"I'll see you later, buddy." Carlos called out, jarring Logan from his intense concentration. He smiled sympathetically at Carlos.

"If you need to text me, don't hesitate. I won't be in class till 3:30, so just text, call, smoke signals, whatever it takes if you need to talk." The last option pulled a chuckle out of Carlos, Logan's mission being accomplished, before the Latino answered.

"We are just going to talk it though, I'm going to tell him I am not looking for a relationship of any kind right now, and that I just want us to be friends. If he wants more than that, he is just going to have to suck it up."

Logan cringed.

"I would use differently terminology than 'suck it up' when it explaining that to him. Gay guys are pretty much always horny, and not everyone is naive as you, Los."

"God, Logie," Carlos dramatically rolled his eyes, "is your mind always in the gutter?"

"What did I say about gay guys always being horny? That applies to me too, Carlos." Logan smiled smugly.

"La la la, bad mental images that I do not want in my head, la la la. I'm going to work now!" Carlos raced out the door, yelling "La's" the whole way.

"Crazy kid." Logan admitted to nothing in particular, a smile on his face.

* * *

By the time Kendall's appintment time rolled around, Carlos hid himself in the back room, so he didn't have to face Kendall until he was lying down on the table...Damn you, Logan! He had to mention the horny thing. Now all Carlos could do was identify all the sexual ways you could take that last phrase.

Now was the time, though, Kendall safely tucked away in the room, ready for Carlos to come give him a massage. The short boy stood at the door, his fist hovering mid air, trying to force himself to knock, but the simple action made Carlos' heart want to beat out of his chest. He could feel a panic attack coming on, so he sat down in a nearby chair, to just get his breathing and heart rate under control.

"You can do this." He whispered out loud, launching himself out of the chair, and knocking triumphantly on the door. He gave himself a mental victory fist bump. He heard the muffled "Come in!" from Kendall so he opened the door, but was confused to not see Kendall laying on the table.

"KendUMPH!" Carlos felt his back slam up against the wall to the left of the door, and the blonde's lips were on his, devouring him like he only had a minute left to live, and this was the last thing he wanted to do. Carlos melted into it, kissing him back with equal ferver

"Fuck, I missed you!" Kendall moaned, peppering the boy's face and neck with kisses. Carlos let out a needy growl, pulling Kendall's lips back to cover his. Somewhere in the back of Carlos' mind, he knew that this was wrong, that this wasn't going to help him sell Kendall the line about not wanting a boyfriend. But, hot damn, those large hands felt amazing, roaming all over the smaller boy's back, and...

"Kendall...Kendall, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Carlos yelled out suddenly, feeling Kendall's one hand slip underneath the waistband of his jeans. He flew back from him embrace, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Carlos, I..."

"You what, Kendall? Thought you could get into my pants? Really?" The words spit out like venom.

"No, I am so sorry, I just wanted to get closer to you! I just wanted you to realize how much I want you. How much you need me." Kendall had a look of sheer desperation on his face.

"I need you? You think I _need _you? And you try to prove to me that I should trust you by doing the very thing Jett did to me to shatter my trust of the human race? Face it Kendall, all you want is a quick fuck in the sheets, just like _he _did! You are no different!" Carlos spat, his hands so tightly fisted, his fingernails were cutting into his palms, probably painting his fingetips red with blood.

"Carlos, oh my god, you have me all wrong! I just didn't want to let you run away this time, I wanted to show you again the connection we have when we kiss...Tell me you don't feel it, and I will go away and never show up in your life again."

Carlos just stood there, not saying a word, not wanting to give him the gratification of knowing how much he was affected when Kendall kissed him. But he knew the answer was written across him face. He couldn't hide what he was feeling. He slowly nodded his head. Kendall gave him a tentative smile.

"Now, if you tell me you felt the same thing when you kissed Jett, I will walk out of here and never breathe a word of this ever again."

If he was a good liar he would get into Kendall's face and tell him he felt the exact same way with Jett, and to get off his high horse, that he wasn't as great and smart as he thinks he is. But truth be told, Carlos was a horrible liar. Couldn't tell a lie to save his life. He just hung his head, not knowing how to respond. He felt Kendall's hands slip into his, squeezing them lightly.

"I just want to date you Carlos. I just want you to stop running. I kissed you to prove to you that I want you. I am sorry if I crossed a line. But, Carlos, love...I just want to take you out on a date. Will you go with out with me?"

The Latino slowly raised his head to look the beautiful man in front of him in the eyes. What he saw blew him away. He saw adoration, love, hope, happiness, and most of all...acceptance. He accepted Carlos for who he was right now, and all he wanted to do was help. Carlos' bottom lip trembled as he nodded his head.

"Yes, I wanna go out with you. But we need to take it slow. I can't do any of this fast business. I want to fall in love with you."

Kendall gently caressed Carlos' cheek.

"I promise, Carlos, we will take as much time as you need...You have my word. Now. I believe you owe me a massage mister!"

Carlos laughed, reaching up to kiss Kendall soundly.

"Yes, sir, I do believe I do!"

Carlos didn't know how he knew it, why he believed in it so ferverently, or even when it happened, but he knew that this was the start of something good, and he was falling. Falling hard. He knew Kendall would be there to catch him.

So much for the no boyfriend thing.

_**A/N: Sorry that was so short. But it is really early in the morning, and all I wanna do right now is sleep. So goodnight. PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: So, this update has taken a long time to get here, and for that I apologize, but I have been on vacation, and stress at work has been awful. But I am here now for an update, and I hope you all love it. A lot of James action!**_

_**A huge shoutout to my friend, Stephanie (waitingFORthePERFECTsong9092 ), because I was tired and had no energy, so she wrote the last part of this chapter for me! Thanks so much, girl!**_

_**And for all who celebrate, MERRY CHRISTMAS! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO EXCITED!**_

_**I do not own BTR. **_

The simple fact that Kendall was dating someone that he was pretty much devoted to and spending all his free time with, really should not have bothered James Diamond. In fact, he should be ecstatic! But it did, and he wasn't. And to hell if it didn't rub him in all the wrong ways. He hated not being in the spotlight of his friend's life, or being the one that Kendall spends his lazy Saturday's with, or the one he confides in. Damnit, James just hated not being the only one. Sure, it was ok for him to go out and date all the girls or guys he wanted to and fuck them into oblivion, but he was James-fucking-Diamond! Bitches love James Diamond! But it was another thing for Kendall. Kendall was smart, responsible, but falls in love too easy, and James knew he had to take it upon himself to protect his best buddy, to check up on this Carlos dude, to make sure he was good enough. That is why James insisted he be at Kendall and Carlos' next movie night, which just so happened to be on Christmas, and in about five minutes. Carlos had texted his boyfriend to inform him that he was on his way, and James could tell by the look on his friend's face how excited he was for the two men in his life to meet.

"So you haven't fucked yet, huh?" James inquired tactlessly and like it was an everyday thing to speak of. Kendall gave him a stern look, but replied,

"Way to be crass, James, but no, he and I have yet to take that step. We are waiting for the right moment when we are both ready."

James sneered, rolling his eyes.

"What, are you both Amish? God, if his ass is as delectable as you say it is, why haven't you branded it as yours? Hurry the fuck up before you have to take Viagra to get it up!"

"Jamie, we have dated for less than a month! Give it a little time! We aren't horndogs like you that fucks anything that has two legs and breathes! And when have I ever said anything about his ass?" Kendall placed his hands firmly on his hips, as if it would somehow prove a point to James.

"Dude, you have no idea what you say when you are sleeping! The fact of how many times I have walked out and found asleep on the couch with a hard on, is more than enough evidence about your wet dreams with your sexy lil' Latin lover."

Kendall blushed a ferocious shade of red, shuffling with embarrassment,

"Nothing is taboo with you, is it James?"

"Damn, dude, if you haven't figured that out by now, I don't know what it'll take!" Kendall was about to make a smartass remark, when a knock came at the door.

"HE'S HERE!" Kendall squealed, clapping his hands together.

"Well, I can guess who is going to be the bottom in this relationship." James said with a shit-eating grin on his face. Kendall shot him a death glare, before swinging the door open, immediately pulling Carlos into a crushing hug.

"Hey, babe!" Carlos greeted, squeezing Kendall back.

"Merry Christmas!" Kendall cheered, the smile he was wearing practically swallowing his head.

"You too, and where is James? I wanna meet him!" Carlos said, looking over Kendall's shoulder to see the brunette beauty standing there, watching the interaction between his best friend and his boyfriend.

"James!" Carlos called out, practically shoving Kendall out of the way to get to the tall male. Crossing to him quickly, the Latino launched himself onto James in a hug.

"It's so good to finally meet you! Kendall has told me all about you and I have a feeling we will be great friends." Carlos lacked nothing in the area of enthusiasm, and sometimes that scared people. But James saw it as a cute quality, but like hell he would admit that to his prey. He was on a mission, and no matter how adorable the small boy with those huge brown eyes and chubby cheeks, looked right now staring up at him, he knew he had to test the waters. His way was a bit unorthodox, but he needed to know just how devoted Carlos is.

"Damn, Kendall wasn't kidding when he said you were hotter than the sun. Lemme' look at you." James stepped back, letting his sexual charm ooze out of him. Carlos looked a little shocked at how forward James was being, but he smiled nonetheless, and awkwardly stuffed his hands in his pockets. James cocked an eyebrow, giving him the "turn around" finger gesture. The raven-haired boy's smile faltered a bit, but did as he was asked. Once James could see his ass, he reached down and gave it an experimental pinch and swat, earning a startled squeak from the shorter person.

"Fuck, Kendall, if you don't hurry up, I'll take a piece of that!"

Carlos whipped around,

"EXCUSE ME!?"

"Easy there, amigo, I was just saying." James threw his hands up in defense. Kendall crossed over to them, shoving James hard in the shoulder.

"What the fuck man? What the hell do you think you are doing?" Kendall yelled, staring at his best friend, contemplating his sanity. James was a flirt, but he had never seen him act that calloused before. James stepped back even more, aware of the imminent threat of Kendall attacking him.

"I'm just admiring your boyfriend, Kendall, that's it. Don't go all King Kong on me." James looked back at Carlos, searching his eyes to see if anything James had done had turned him on in the slightest. All he saw was hurt, confusion, and a little bit of fear mixed in there. James wasn't stone hearted, those expressive orbs affected him deeply and all he wanted to do right now was pull the boy back into his arms, and explain to him why he did what he did. Carlos moved over and snuggled into Kendall's side, running his right hand along his boyfriend's chest in attempt to calm him down. James watched before his very eyes, Kendall go from pissed off beyond belief to completely in love with the boy under his arm. James had his answer. He thought he was going to have to keep the act up for much longer, but it was blatantly obvious how in love these two were.

"Congratulations, Carlitos! You passed the test!" James stated triumphantly, like that was just going to make them un-mad at him. They both got a confused look, and Carlos spoke up,

"What test?"

"I wanted to test how devoted you were to Kendall. I wanted to make sure you were in this for the long hull, and well, you have to admit, I'm beautiful. So I knew if you could resist me, then you were someone who deserved Kendall. Truce?" James extended his hand.

"Are you serious? You came on to me to see if I was devoted to Kendall?" Carlos shook the younger man's hand, but still looked utterly befuddled.

"It worked! I can see how madly in love with him you are!" James smiled his signature Diamond smile, and watched as Carlos looked up at the tall blonde.

"I really do." He said, love filling his voice, reaching up on his tiptoes to press a kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

"I love you too, baby!" Kendall responded, pressing their foreheads together.

"You wanna know what I want for Christmas this year?" Carlos asked, carding his finger through Kendall's blonde locks.

"What?"

"You. Nothing but you." Was his response.

"GOD! Get a fuckin' room already!" James yelped, retreating to the living room.

As the evening wears on, Kendall and Carlos are found cuddled up to each other with James on the opposite end of the couch. They're watching what probably is their third movie (a romantic comedy might I add, this was James's pick). Every few seconds, James sneaks a peak at the overly sweet couple, and eventually decides that watching them is just like watching the movie on screen. As soon as he realizes this, he rocks back and forth, like a little kid waiting to open their present on Christmas morning.

"Oh my god, seriously, you two are so fucking cute. CUTENESS OVERLOAD!"

"James, are you watching the movie?" Kendall questions. By the reaction James is giving, he can conclude he's probably not really paying attention to the movie, even though this was his pick.

"Psh, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" James retorts.

"Because you're too busy ogling us, which leads me to believe you're not watching the movie."

"Kendall, just leave James alone!" Carlos pipes in. Carlos is loving the attention James is giving him and Kendall. It gives him the confidence he needs to know that he and Kendall really are good for each other.

That shuts Kendall up. Whatever Carlos wants, Carlos gets _can you say whipped?_ To change the subject, Kendall decides it's about time for give Carlos his present. He's secretly worried Carlos won't like his gift, and because of that Carlos would dump him and he'd be the laughing stock of the town. _Maybe James is right, when did I become the bottom in this relationship?_

"So Carlos, I know we haven't been together long, but I still wanted to get you something special for our first Christmas together. To show you that I do love you."

"Aw Kendall, you shouldn't have. You know I love you, no gift would sway me otherwise."

"Carlos, just let me do this." He reaches into his pocket and comes out with a decent sized box, wrapped up all nice and neat. He hands Carlos the box. Carlos hastily opens the box, always can't wait for something exciting.

"Oh my god baby, I love it! Thank you!" Carlos eagerly jumps into Kendall's arms, and places kisses all over Kendall's face. Carlos received a bracelet with Kendall's name on it from Kendall and inside is a little inscription that says "I love you"

"Now, there's one more thing in there-"

"Oh Kendall, you shouldn't have" James interrupts.

"Just shut up James, I already gave you your gift."

"But that doesn't mean I can't get another from my best friend in the whole entire world" James responds.

"James, really just shut up!" Kendall has had enough of James's antics tonight. It's as almost if every single little thing annoys him tonight about James. Truthfully, he guesses he's annoyed because he really wanted to spend Christmas alone with just Carlos, but James just had to tag along to meet Carlos. And also, James is always alone on Christmas so Kendall makes sure he's never alone.

"Kendall, I see another bracelet!" Carlos realizes.

"Yes baby see, you give me this one." Carlos hands over the bracelet to Kendall but not before seeing the world Carlos inscribed on it and with the same message on the inside "I love you".

And with that Kendall lets out a huge yawn, signaling he's tired. But he doesn't want Carlos to leave, and he's sad at the prospect that he will be without Carlos after this wonderful evening. Probably the best evening he has experienced ever.

"Alright, I guess since you're tired maybe I'll leave you to sleep-"

"NO! I mean please, stay here! It's Christmas!" Kendall shows his best puppy dog eyes to Carlos. Little does Kendall know, Carlos doesn't need the eyes to give in to what Kendall wants. And it just so happens, he too doesn't want to leave Kendall as well.

"Well, I guess I could spend the night, take the couch." Carlos proposes.

"Carlos, you can sleep in my bed, I'm not going to bite, unless you want me to" Kendall winks and laughs.

"Kendall, are you sure?"

"Yes, please Carlos! Or you can take James' bed, and he can take the couch."

"Oh so I'm left up to sleeping on the couch, c'mon James Diamond needs his beauty sleep!" James frantically spazzes.

"James, I was kidding! Stop being dramatic." Kendall said playfully punching at James.

They each say goodnight and Kendall takes Carlos' hand and leads him to the bedroom. As they arrive, Kendall quickly throws some sweats at Carlos, knowing he wouldn't want to sleep in the clothes he's been wearing all day.

"I know they may not fit, but it's the thought that counts." He said smiling at the shorter boy.

"It's alright baby! I'll make do!" Carlos sweetly replies. Kendall and Carlos quickly change and hop into bed, Kendall not wanting to scare Carlos and keeping to his side of the bed. However, Carlos decides to change that and move so that he's snuggling with Kendall.

"I be big spoon, you little spoon" Kendall says to Carlos. They move into the spooning position and quickly feel themselves fading fast.

Kendall whispers into Carlos's ear "Merry Christmas, baby, I love you!"

And Carlos replies "Merry Christmas, I love you too!"

_**A/N: Another big thanks to Steph! You rock! **_

_**Just to let everyone know, next chapter will be all the smutty goodness! Woo hoo!**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I am back for another update! As promised, this chap is filled with pure SMUT! Are you all happy? ;) **_

_**I want to thank all the people who have been reviewing, you all are sooooo awesome! I hope I have done this story justice, as it will be ending next chapter. Keep reviewing and telling me what you think!**_

_**Stephanie (waitingFORthePERFECTsong9092 ), another huge thank you for all your help! She has endured with me through the process of writing this chapter. This is only my second full on smut scene, so I am still a novice to the area of writing it. A huge shoutout to her for putting up with me!**_

_**Sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling mistake you might find! It is 4 AM my time. **_

_**I do not own BTR:**_

Sunlight streamed through the windows, cascading over their tangled bodies. Carlos' eyes fluttered open, but soon started to squint from the rays beaming directly in his eyes. He snuggled further into Kendall's warm chest, effectively blocking the harsh morning light, also enjoying the warmth the radiated from his boyfriend. He had never been so happy; so in love. The simple feeling of acceptance he felt was overwhelming in the most amazing way. With the tip of his left index finger, he started to trace the defined muscles in Kendall's arm, feeling them twitch at his soft touch. Carlos' eyes flicker up to his face, studying, for the first time, what Kendall looks like when he is totally at peace with the world and not a worry in sight. The sunshine soaked his blonde hair making it look like he wore a glowing halo. Moving his hand from Kendall's arm to his face, he touched the lips that he could kiss for eternity. So soft and supple to the touch, but so firm when he was devouring the shorter boy's mouth. He could not be more perfect. His finger traveled, tracing the outline of his nose, eyebrows, cheekbones and anything else he could touch. Carlos briefly wondered if he was just pretending to be asleep , but as he watched Kendall's chest rise then fall, slow and deep, he knew that it was impossible for this to be a charade.

Carlos' right leg began to fall asleep, so he turned in Kendall's embrace slightly, to relieve the pressure and return the flow of blood. When his left leg touched Kendall's hip, he felt something hard pressing against his thigh. He smiled, knowing exactly what it was. Pulling back the sheet to take a peek, he moved his leg and saw the buldge in the front of his boxers. Carlos' mouth began to water as he wondered what exactly Kendall looked like. From what he could tell from the angle, he knew he did not lack in size. His gaze flickering up to make sure Kendall was still asleep, he reaced a tentative hand down and ghosted a feel. Carlos' whole body quivered as he felt Kendall's cock twitch under the direct contact. Sucking in a gasp of air, Carlos lightly wrapped his hand around Kendall's hard member, giving it a light squeeze. Kendall moaned softly in his sleep, his eyes moving under his eyelides indicating he was having a dream. Carlos wondered if he was invading the beautiful blonde's vision while in slumber. He smiled at the thought, _payback is a bitch. Kendall has crashed my dreams on many occasions, usually resulting in me taking care of the problem in the shower! _

All at once, Carlos knew he was ready. He was ready to take that step. Kendall was his great love, the lover of a lifetime, and here he was sprawled out, wrapping Carlos up in his arms, with a hard on, and Carlos would be a damn fool if he laid here and did nothing about it. He leaned up, pressing his lips to Kendall's, kissing him gently, trying to rouse him.

"Kendall, baby, wake up." Carlos mumbled against his mouth. Not a peep from the slumbering blonde. Carlos slid his lips down Kendall's neck, placing open mouthed kisses on his creamy white skin, till he found his pulse point, nipping at it, then licked at the small red mark. Kendall groaned, wiggling his body at the feeling, and Carlos looked up in time to witness the sight of those green eyes seeing the first thing of the day. He blinked rapidly, obviously assessing whether or not what he felt was a dream or real life.

"Los? Were you just-"

"Yeah, babe, I was just kissing you, but you missed the good part. I gave you a mini handjob!" Carlos smiled cheekily, watching Kendall's face burn up with a blush.

"Seens how I am throbbing down there, I am guessing you didn't finish?" Kendall inquired, one eyebrow raised.

"And have you sleep through it? No. No way, Jose! But, you are awake now, soooo." With that, Carlos shimmied down the bed until he was hovering over Kendall's clothed erection.

"Litos, no baby, c'mere. I wanna do that to you. I always fantasized that I was going to give you a blowjob first. Help me fulfill my fantasy." Kendall begged, grabbing Carlos underneath his arms and hauled him up to be face to face with him again. Carlos smiled brightly, nodding his head. Kendall flipped the Latino over on his back, then straddled him. Carlos looked up into his boyfriend's eyes, expecting to tell him how much he loved him, but what he got were flashes of bright light of a forgotten memory.

_Flashback:_

"_Jett, no, get off of me!" Carlos yelled, trying to push against the bigger man off of him, but through his alcohol impaired brain, he couldn't get his coordination to work properly._

"_Shut the fuck up, Carlos! I have waited far too long to listen to you yammer before I do…this!" And with that, Jett slammed his big cock into Carlos, making the younger boy scream out in pain. _

_End of Flashback…_

"NOOO!" Carlos screamed, shoving Kendall off of him in a bout of super-human strength, almost sprawling the lanky boy on to the floor. Kendall looked so confused as he stared at his boyfriend's frantic eyes as they shot around the room, as if looking for something that would hurt him. Or someone. Jett. The realization hit Kendall like a train, knocking the wind out of him.

"Carlos, fuck, calm down!" Kendall pounced on the boy, pinning his arms down, but still struggled to keep the thrashing boy there. Carlos started to cry, still wiggling and fighting against Kendall, but a tiredness washed over him.

"Jett...Please. Stop." Was all Carlos could manage to mumble out.

"Baby, it's Kendall, not Jett, it's your Kendall. Remember? I gave you a bracelet for Christmas with my name on it, and it says I love you, engraved in platinum? I love you, baby, come back to me." Kendall cooed, peppering Carlos' face with kisses. Carlos calmed down, tears still streaming.

"Kendall!" He choked out in a sob, his broken eyes seeking those of his lover. Kendall let go of his wrists, and pulled the small boy tight into his arms, hugging him, letting the emotions he felt for this man flow out of him.

"Did you remember?" Was Kendall's only question.

"Yes! But only one part. Where...where..where he came inside me. Fuck, Kendall! It hurt so bad! Please tell me it isn't always like that?" Carlos pleaded with him, hoping the answer was no.

"Baby, I don't know." Kendall shook his head, averting his eyes. He and Carlos had never really had a deep conversation about sex, nor had the opportunity arose for Kendall to tell him of his inexperience.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Carlos, I'm a...virgin." What looked like shame crossed those innocent green eyes, making Carlos love him all the more.

"Kendall, that is amazing! To still hold that part of yourself, that's just beautiful." Carlos assured the blonde, cupping his face with his hands.

"But I am ready Carlos, I am ready to give that to you. I love you so much, I want to show and feel it."

Carlos blinked a couple times, before crashing his lips up on Kendall's, kissing him with a newfound wildness.

"Baby, I'm ready. Just prepare me before you come in me." Carlos whispered as Kendall's lips latched onto the caramel colored skin of his neck. Kendall stopped suddenly, rolling off of Carlos, before pulling the Latino onto him.

"Make love to me, baby. I want you to make love to me." Kendall spoke with confidence, carding his fingers through the soft strands of Carlos' black hair.

"Kendall, but...you're a virgin! I'm not, I have felt it before. I don't think I could live with myself making you go through all that pain." Carlos argued, shaking his head.

"Los, I may be inexperienced, but I do know that the pain it causes to be penetrated unprepared can be excrutiating. You just need to get me ready, and I will only feel a little bit of pain, but the rest will be pure pleasure. Please, I want you to do this. I want to show you just how much I love you."

"This speaks volumes of that." Carlos whispers, pressing a sweet kiss to his lover's lips. He started traveling down him, worshipping Kendall's body with kisses and little nips, which made him groan really loud, and tighten his grip in Carlos hair. He slipped two finger under each side of the elastic band on Kendall's boxers, pulled them down his slender hips, fully exposing him.

"So beautiful." Carlos mumbled, wrapping a hand around Kendall's long, thick shaft, pressing a kiss to the tip of it. He tasted the saltiness of the precum on his lips, and it sent shivers up and down Carlos' spine. Sweet anticipation wracked his body, making him so hard it hurt. He sat up, pulling off his sweats and boxers, springing his painfully hard cock from its confines.

"Damn, Los, god you are gorgeous." Kendall mumbled, mapping out Carlos' body with his hands, finding as much skin as he could. It wasn't enough. With Carlos, everything wasn't enough. He was driving Kendall crazy with want, and he only had one thing on his mind.

"Baby, I need you...please!" Kendall hissed out as Carlos' hands swept across his lower stomach.

"Condom and lube?" Carlos asked, looking expectantly at the blonde, not fully sure whether or not Kendall would have the items seens how he was a virgin.

"Nightstand drawer." Kendall panted out, pointing in the general direction of the table. Carlos smirked,

"Prepared, are we?"

"I never was before, but the day I met you I went out and bought all the stuff." Kendall smiled widely, laughing softly as he watched his boyfriend open up the drawer and grab the items. Carlos walked back to him, slotting their lips together in a sweet kiss before popping the cap to the lube, and pouring some of the slick gel on his fingertips.

"Are you sure about this?" Carlos asked, searching Kendall's face for even the slightest trace of hesitation. All he saw was happiness, lust, love and most of all, impatience.

"God, CARLOS, yes! A million times, yes! I want this more than anything!" Kendall grabbed Carlos' clean hand, bringing it to his lips, kissing it for reassurance.

"I love you." Carlos said simply, that one phrase filled with more passion than most people find in their whole lifetime. Carlos sat on the bed, spreading Kendall's legs, their eyes locked the whole time. Worry was written all over Carlos' face, as he reached down and slipped his index finger inside Kendall. It didn't hurt him, it just felt...weird.

"Are you doing ok?" Carlos asked.

"Fine, just keep moving." Kendall answered tersly, the anticipation killing him slightly. Carlos nodded, inserting a second finger into him. That was when the burning started, making Kendall hiss.

"Don't you dare ask me if I'm ok, and you better not fucking stop moving!" Kendall begged, his breathing becoming labored.

Carlos started pumping his fingers again, feeling Kendall relax within seconds. He then inserted his ring finger into Kendall's tight entrance, stretching the blonde beyond what he thought possible. By this time, the pain was getting unbearable, until...

"_**FUCKKKK!**_" Kendall shouted, his back arching off the matress, "There, Los, hit that spot again!"

Carlos smiled widely, happy that he now was causing Kendall to cry out in pleasure, not in pain. Locating the bundle of nerves again, Carlos began hitting his prostate with every thrust of his finger.

"Inside me. NOW!" Kendall rather loudly demanded. Carlos' dick twitched at the words, and knew he wasn't going to last long in Kendall. With his teeth, he tore open the silver wrapper of the condom, rolling it on his erection, before grabbing the lube and applied it generously. Kneeling, poised at Kendall's entrance, Carlos leaned down, kissing Kendall as hard as he could as he pushed past the tight ring of muscles. He swallowed Kendall's pained mewls, as he reached down and tweaked his nipples to get his mind off the pain. Carlos was feeling rather lightheaded from the sensations he was feeling.

"So fucking tight, Kendall!" Carlos moaned loudly, keeping up his agonizingly slow pace before fully seating himself in Kendall. Kendall whimpered slightly, adjusting to the size of Carlos, but he knowing that this had to get better. I mean, who the hell would do this if it didn't get better?

"Move." Kendall grunted, knowing that if this was going to feel better any time soon, Carlos had to hit that spot again. The shorter boy pulled out until only the head of his cock was still buried in Kendall, then he thrusted back in. He kept up the pace, and Kendall felt himself start to relax and this get enjoyable. He opened his eyes (which he hadn't realized that he had closed) to see Carlos, his head lolled back, a thin sheen of sweat covering his built body, his breathing coming out in short gasps.

"Kendall, oh my god, you are so fucking amazing!" Carlos panted, speeding up his pace. And that's when it happened again, and Carlos knew it.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, CARLOS!" Kendall screamed the last part, fisting the sheets so tightly, the color in his hands was gone. Carlos began pounding into him, ramming into his prostate every thrust, leaving Kendall a writing, screaming mess.

"FUCK! Los...God, baby, I'm gunna cum!" Kendall choked out, the sensations he was feeling were overwhelming. Carlos reached down and wrapped his hand around Kendall's dick, and all it took was a few pumps, and Kendall came screaming his lover's name, painting Carlos' fist and chest white with rope after rope of cum. Feeling Kendall tighten around him, Carlos sloppily thrusted a few more times, before cumming hard an long, buried inside Kendall.

Carlos collapsed on top of Kendall from sheer exaustion, his breathing so labored he thought he was going to have an asthma attack.

"Holy fuck, that was..."

"Amazing? Awesome? Fan-fucking-tastic? Any other adjectives that could not begin to describe that?" Kendall finished, running his finger through Carlos' sweaty locks.

"Mmmhmmm." Was all Carlos grunted, feeling himself be pulled back into slumber, a sensation he could not deny. Within minutes he was passed out on Kendall, the blonde massaging the sleeping male's back. He heard his phone vibrate on the nightstand. Reaching over, he picked it up to see he had a text from James.

_"Ummm, yeah, after those noises that I was just scarred for life from, never gunna be able to look at you two the same way again! Merry Christmas, dude! It's about fucking time! ;)"_

For once in his life, James said something he could not find anything wrong with. It _was _about fucking time!

"I love you, Carlos." Kendall whispered into the silent room.

_**A/N: Only one more chapter to go! I hope you all love! REVIEWS WOULD BE AWESOME! ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Soooo, it's been a while...A long story. Short version, my parents decided to take me internet away, but I got it back. Extremely shortened version. Nearly disastrous though. You all are lucky to even see me back.**_

_**This is the last chapter. Can you believe it? A lot happens though. I really wanted to wrap this up so I could move on to my next venture. **_

_**Yes, I shamelessly put me in this chapter, and my friend from here, waitingFORthePERFECTsong9092 . This story had so much of me incorporated in the characters background stories, I couldn't resist actually plopping me in it! ;)**_

_**I do not, and will not unless I strike it rich in the lottery, (guess I'll need to start playing it to strike it rich, huh?) own BTR. **_

"C'mon, babe, you have to try it! You live in Oneonta, you HAVE to try it. It is literally what this town is known for."

"Kendall, it sounds disgusting. It's supposed to be gooey, warm, and delicious. Not cold, congealed, and EW!" Carlos responded adamantally, spitting the last word out.

"Cold cheese pizza is the product of someone's amazing imagination. We must celebrate it." Kendall pleaded, giving his boyfriend the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"No, it's the product of someone being too lazy to warm up their midnight snack. Then he was like, 'Hey! I bet I can sell this to stupid college kids, and make it seem like something amazing!'. The inventor of the fucking 'Clapper' had more imagination in his pinkey than cold pizza dude."

"Don't insult Tino. He made this town great. Besides, it's my turn to pick where we go out on a date. I pick Tino's, and I insist you get cold pizza. For me, 'cause you love me!" Kendall was practically on his knees at this point. Carlos rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He huffed out. Kendall smiled widely, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend lovingly.

"I don't care what James says about himself, you're the best!" Carlos giggled against Kendall's lips at that comment.

"So, are you going to subject me to this cold pizza shit, or what? I'm hungry. And I better get something good out of this." The Latino whined.

Kendall's face lit up, his eyes twinkeled with mischief.

"I'll blow you later!" The blonde suggested.

"Damnnn. Ok, let's go!" Carlos said, dragging his boyfriend out of his apartment, and down onto Main Street.

"Eager are we?" Kendall asked, with a giggle.

"Hey, there is a promise of a blowjob in my near future, I want to get this show on the road." Kendall let out a laugh as he was being dragged down the street.

"Los, wait, my phone is going off!" Kendall reached for his cell phone, seeing it was James.

"Hey buddy!" He answered.

"I'M CRASHING YOUR DATE! COLD PIZZAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kendall jerked the device away from his ear James yelled so loudly.

"James, no...James? You there?" The line was dead.

"That mother fucker. He is such an idiot!" Kendall rolled his eyes, knowing Carlos must have heard what his friend had said, so he didn't bother to explain.

"He misses you. We have been so wrapped up in eachother, I think he is feeling a bit neglected." Carlos sympathized, linking arms with Kendall as they walked to the pizza place.

"Well if he would stop screwing people and start actually looking for a real relationship, he might know what it's like for you and me." Kendall argued, slightly pissed that his best friend was crashing their date.

"Who knows, maybe he will fall in love with the next person he flirts with!" Carlos smiled, practically skipping. Blowjobs excited him like nothing else. It was actually kind of cute.

"Yeah, I would like to see that day come."

"Hey guys!" They heard James yell from behind them. The tall brunette, threw his arm over his friends shoulders.

"You were just talking about me, weren't you?" He asked, a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, you know, just listing off all your endearing qualities like usual. Because, obviously, we have NOTHING better to talk about." Kendall stated, sarcasm oozing from every word.

"I'm glad you finally came to that conclusion. It was a long time coming." James nodded, holding the door to the pizza place open.

"Fucker." Kendall mumbled, lacing his hand with Carlos' as they entered the restaurant. His mouth immediately began to water with all the alluring scents wafting around him, smelling of dough, cheese, and italian herbs.

"I will never get tired of that smell!" Kendall breathed out, a content smile spread across his face.

"Capresso's smells better!" Carlos quipped, squeezing his boyfriend's hand. Kendall's heart melted, and he leaned down to plant a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Thank you, sweetheart!" Carlos beamed with happiness.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie, I will be your server, what can I get you boys?" James looked up at their waitress, a twinkle appearing in his eyes, and Kendall groaned, knowing what was coming.

"You can grab a piece of paper and write down your number, 'cause no maybe about it, I'll be calling you!" James asked smartly, flashing her his signature smile that he was sure made even lesbians swoon.

"Hmmmm, I'll have to check, but last I knew, my number is not on the menu, so try again, dear." She mirrored his smile, her's being totally sarcastic, and Kendall ducked behind the menu to hide his giggles. Carlos spoke up, rather loudly,

"They are forcing me to try the cold pizza!"

Their waitress laughed, visibly amused at Carlos' cuteness. Kendall scoffed beside him.

"Right! Forcing you, eh? You're the horse being lead by a carrot right now, dude!"

"Your eyes are amazing!" James interjected, resting his chin in his palm, staring up at Stephanie, his smile never once faltering.

"Is it any good?" Carlos asked, his eyebrows drawn together, looking as though he didn't quite know what to think. Stephanie nodded, assuming he was talking about the pizza.

"I love it, why do you think I work here?" She responded with a cheeky grin.

"Would you say they are brown or hazel?" James butts in, still not wavered by her blatant rejection.

"Give it up, dude! Seriously, do you expect me to think you are God or something?" The girl rolled her eyes, turning back to Carlos, only to choke back a laugh to see Kendall in practical hysterics behind the menu.

"What kind of cold pizza do you want? Regular cheese, pepperoni, mushroom, we got EVERYTHING!" She asked the Latino.

"I guess just two slices of regular cheese...I'm not brave enough for anything else!" Carlos nervously chewed on his bottom lip.

"Coming right up, what about you, Blondie?" Kendall poked his head above the menu, flashing her a "Thank you so much for making my fucking year!" smile before he responded,

"Three slices of cold meat lovers, please!"

"You got it, and what about you, Mr. God's-gift-to-women? Have you stopped staring at my boobs long enough to know what you want?"

"Yeah, I want to know, is your hair naturally curly like that?"

"GIVE ME A BREAK! Blondie, order for your friend please!" She moaned exasperatedly, turning back to Kendall.

"Just get him the same as me." He answered, mouthing "sorry!" to her. She just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I'll be back in just a minute with your order!" She snapped the notebook shut, and retreated to the back.

"I'm in love! I really am!" James dreamily sighed, watching the waitress walk away.

"Yeah, so you were with Natasha, Leah, Jacob, Haylee, and Matt. The list goes on." Kendall rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"No, they were just...quick fucks. She...We had a connection, couldn't you see it?"

Carlos didn't even try to conceal his giggle fit.

"All I saw was her shooting you down, dude! Don't know what connection you're referring to!"

*Line Break*

"Oh my gosh, the dickwad at table twelve? Yeah, seriously needs to get a grip on himself!" Stephanie grumbled, her co-worker, Christa, craning her neck out to see who she was referring to.

"Which one? The insanely hot Latino one, the adorable blondie, or the brunette sex god?" Christa asked with a smirk. Stephanie rolled her eyes, for what seemed like the 80th time in the past ten minutes, pulling her long brunette curls into a tighter pony tail.

"The one you are referring to as a sex god. Dickwad. Not sex god."

"Damn, girl, even if he is a dickwad, if he was offering, I would take him up in a heartbeat. They do say that silence is golden, but duct tape is indeed silver." Christa smiled widely, her green eyes dancing with amusement, still admiring the three boys from the counter.

"You can have him!" Stephanie began walking back to the kitchen, but Christa grabbed her arm.

"Oh. My. God. Is he? What the fu-"

She was cut off by a singing brunette.

"I'D CATCH A GRENADE FOR YA!" James sung out loudly, his eyes staring directly at Stephanie, his fist clutched to his chest as he threw his heart into singing the Bruno Mars tune.

"Oh my god, he's singing to me." Stephanie said dryly, not quite knowing whether to smile, cry, blush, or run away screaming.

"Shit, he's good!" Christa commented.

"THROW MY HAND ON A BLADE FOR YA! JUMP IN FRONTTTT OF A TRAIN FOR YA! YOU KNOW I'D DO ANYTHINGGGG FOR YA! I WOULD GO THROUGH ALL THIS PAIN, TAKE A BULLET STRAIGHT THROUGH MY BRAIN! YES I WOULD DIE FOR YOU BABY!"

"BUT I WON'T DO THE SAME!" Stephanie finished, before turning on her heels and going to the kitchen. James stood there, not knowing what to do with blatantly obvious rejection. He stared off into space for a moment before returning to his friends. His bottom lip stuck out and his eyes screamed defeat. James Diamond _never _gets defeated. Kendall was fairly certain that their waitress had magical powers. She was his new best friend.

"Did you see that? How could she have have turned *jazz hands* this down?" James complained, pouting like a bassett hound.

"Apparantly she doesn't love you." Carlos rubbed salt in the wound, loving how dejected James was getting.

"BITCHES LOVE JAMES DIAMOND!" James screamed louder than he should. Stephanie yelled from the kitchen,

"I HEARD THAT!"

*Line Break*

As the meal wears on, James' pout get's deeper and deeper, the rejection from Stephanie weighing heavily on him.

Carlos however still stares at his pizza, having yet to take a bite.

"If this kills me, I will avenge my death!" Carlos says pointedly at Kendall.

"Baby, I have been eating this stuff for a long time! I'm not dead!"

"Yeah, but that could back up my zombie theory!" Carlos countered, picking up one of the slices to inspect it.

"Guys, we have a major problem here, and you both don't seem to be worried about it!" James screeched through a mouthful of pizza.

"I'm too busy giving her mental kudos for making the James Diamond pout like a two year old. I'm basking, buddy, just basking." Kendall smiled widely, thoroughly enjoying the moment.

"C'mon, Ken, you have to help me out here! How do I win her over?" James pleaded.

"Maybe you should just try acting normal. Like not all James Diamond-ish." Carlos suggested as he brought the pizza slice he still held to his nose, taking a tiny sniff.

"What do you mean?" James asked, looking slightly taken back that he may be at fault.

"What he is trying to say is, don't be all macho, 'I'm gorgeous, look at me!', sex beast that you are. Try taking your time with her, just don't say much, smile at her, talk to her about her interests. Don't be overbearing." Kendall said to clarify Carlos' statement.

"I've never needed to do that!" James whined.

"Maybe because she isn't dumb. No offence, but the people that hop right in the sack with you are not usually the sharpest pencil in the box, if you know what I mean. Try being real with her. She would respect that." Kendall nodded triumphantly, knowing his advice was good.

"...I'll try that." Just as he said that, Stephanie walked over to their table.

"How is everything?" She asked, noticing that Carlos had yet to take a bite.

"Yeah, my boyfriend is scoping it out at the moment. We are hoping that he tastes it sometime this century." Kendall patted Carlos' arm lovingly. She smiled down at the Latino as he brought the pizza to his lips. He tentatively nibbled off the end of it, taking the crumb into his mouth, tasting it. A smile started to form on his lips, as he once again took a bite, this one being bigger. Soon he was happily munching.

"This is AWESOME! Why did I ever doubt you, baby?" Carlos asked, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend in thanks and also a bit of an apology for not believing him.

"Not to interrupt this pukishly adorable moment, but Stephanie, I want to apologize... What I did back there was pretty idiotic. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you by singing, and I'm sorry for inadvertently calling you a bitch, I didn't mean it...Forgive me?" James requested, grabbing her free hand, giving it a light squeeze so she would know that this wasn't a ploy. Her hazel eyes softened, and she smiled sweetly down at the brunette.

"Hey, don't worry about it. No harm done. You aren't a bad singer, by the way." She relented, patting him on the shoulder.

"I'm glad you think so! And as a thank you for that lovely compliment, how about I treat you to dinner tomorrow night? How do you feel about that little Mexican restaurant, 'Fiesta'?" James asked.

"I love it! They have the best passion fruit frozen margheritas! I'll take you up on that offer, Mr.?"

"James Diamond." They shook hands, and just stared at eachother.

"Uh oh, I think something is happening here, Ken!" Carlos whispered to his boyfriend. Kendall just nodded and smiled, picking up the bill that Steph had placed on the table, going up to pay it.

"Now, Mr. Garcia, I do believe I promised you something, but I can't remember what it is for the life of me...Do you remember?" Kendall asked, his eyes glinting with mischief.

"Mmmm, I have a pretty good idea of what it is...Let's go think about it some more at your apartment!" Carlos suggested nuzzling his boyfriend's neck.

"Bye James!" Kendall said quickly, grabbing Carlos' hand and pulling him out the door.

"Bye Stephanie!" Carlos called out right before he was out of the restaurant. She waved then looked back at James. They smiled, knowing what was going on.

"Blowjob!" They said at the same time, then started laughing hysterically.

*Line Break*

"Ngh, goddddddd. Baby, so good!" Kendall breathed out, as he slowly entered Carlos. The smaller male writhed underneath him in pain but also enough pleasure to make it bearable. Kendall dropped his head down to the crook of Carlos' neck, where he placed wet, open-mouth kisses on as much skin as he could find. Fully seated in Carlos, Kendall waited patiently for him to give hi the go-ahead to move.

"Ken, you gotta do something! It hurts!" Carlos whined, a tear slipping out of his eye. Kendall nodded before pulling out almost completely then slammed back down.

"Fuckkkk!" Carlos growled, his prostate getting hit dead on. Kendall smiled, moving his lips up to attack Carlos' mouth, hungrily devouring him. He kept up the steady rythmn, slamming into Carlos' sweet spot every thrust. Strings of swear words spewed out of Carlos' mouth which only tuned Kendall on more. He just sounded so damn sexy when he swore!

"Kendall, I'm gunna cum! Please, baby, you gotta touch me!" Carlos begged, his hands clutching onto Kendall's shoulders. The blonde smiled, and reached down, grabbing Carlos' hard length, pumping it roughly until he came, screaming Kendall's name, painting his stomach and Kendall's chest white with cum. Feeling Carlos spasm around him, Kendall couldn't hold out any longer, cumming long and hard inside Carlos. He collapsed on top of his already panting boyfriend.

"God, Kendall, no offense, but you're heavy!" Carlos whined, pushing his shoulders, trying to get him to roll over. Kendall groaned, pulling out of Carlos, and rolled onto his back.

"I know I promised a blow job, but I hope that was ok?" Kendall asked, smiling at his boyfriend.

"That was more than ok! You can do that anytime you want!" Carlos said, grinning like the cheshire cat.

"I might just take you up on that!" Kendall giggled, rolling onto his side to playfully run his index finger tip all over Carlos' chest.

"I might just be in love with you, Kendall Knight!" The raven haired boy said in all seriousness.

"Good, because I am definitely in love with you!" Kendall responded, pulling him into a sweet kiss.

_**A/N: Ok, I know that this last chapter is a bit lame, but I have moved on to another story, so I just really wanted to wrap this story up! I know a ton of you expected Jett to make and appearance, and I know all you Logan lovers are going to be mad that he wasn't in this more, but this was supposed to be short and sweet. I thank you all for reading and reviewing, and please, go check out my new fic, "I Don't Want Your Pity" and let me know what you thing! I HUGE shoutout to waitingFORthePERFECTsong9092 , otherwise known as my awesome friend Stephanie, for helping me out with this fic, and now that I really think about it, it was this fic that brought us together as friends! So that's awesome! Thank you all, and I hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
